This research will study the phenomenology of childhood and adolescent depressions. This includes a clinical description of the premorbid personality, the onset of dysphoria, and any associated symptoms, duration of mood change and outcome in terms of mood and general functioning. The child and adolescent are viewed from a developmental perspective. Also studied will be possible precipitants of childhood depression, including stressful events, parental attitudes, and parental depression. We will try to classify depression in children and adolescents in a manner which has clinical relevance using the existing classifications for adult depressions and studying the possibility of a system unique to children and adolescents. We will conduct a double-blind drug study of children who are moderately or severely depressed on both an inpatient psychiatric unit and outpatient basis. We will look both at the efficacy of tricyclic medication with depressed children as well as predictors of success.